Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices (e.g., hardware resources) that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Early integration of computing devices to achieve such collaboration was relatively complex and difficult due to many reasons including the relative independence of the various technologies. To remedy these problems and make compute collaboration more efficient, among other advantages, virtual computing environments were introduced that provided a standardized package of components combined into a single, optimized computing solution. Virtual computing environments typically include a structured combination of multiple virtual objects that are executed on independently functioning hardware resources commonly referred to as hosts. Deployment of these virtual computing environments often involve execution of one or more scripts and/or workflows to perform various functions, such as installation of applications on the hardware and software resources as well as setting of various parameters to be used by the resources of the converged infrastructures, virtual computing environments, or computing resources.